Gold as the Sun
by AcademicTree
Summary: Gabriel learns about Sam when he is just a child, and vows to protect the boy as he grows up. Eventual Sabriel and some Destiel (probably!) Cover image by edgebug on tumblr. DISCONTINUED UNTIL EXAMS ARE OVER!


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know I still have the Johnlock fic to finish, but I've got serious writer's block on that at the moment, so it's on hold. This will eventually be a Sabriel romantic fic, I think, but for the time being Sam is young so romance would be weird. **

**I did some research online and it said that Kali is a celibate Hindu goddess. For me, it didn't seem so in the programme with her, so this chapter was my answer to it! I hope it makes sense! **

**Please leave reviews and constructive criticism - they give me inspiration and I love reading them! :)**

* * *

Gabriel hadn't really concerned himself with business in Heaven. It was too risky to check in often. However, some messages still got through to him, which was how he found out about the births of the Winchesters; the births that marked the end of the world as everyone knew it. He first heard of the boys from little snippets; talk of _Lucifer and Michael_. The hidden archangel hadn't paid much attention though, there was always talk of his older brothers' clash in Heaven. He hadn't cared when he had heard whispers of _vessels_ and the mysterious _Dean Winchester_. After all, Dean was just one human – he couldn't mean much.

Talk of a second Winchester had caught Gabriel's attention though. This second man could be the second vessel. This was big. Gabriel found himself risking being discovered more often; tuning into the angel frequency to find out what was happening to the Winchesters. He started to hear more than snippets of conversation about the boys. Then, six months after he first heard about Samuel Winchester, Gabriel heard his death sentence.

_The demon, Azazel, has infected Samuel Winchester. We must start preparing for another war._

This Samuel Winchester now had demon blood in his system. He was primed for becoming Lucifer's vessel.

Gabriel was stuck for what to do. Should he go back to Heaven? Michael would probably be too distracted to punish his younger brother. He might even be thankful that the archangel could help fight. But on the other hand, Gabriel had left because of the fighting. Why would he go back to it? He hated to see his brothers attacking each other. They were all supposed to be family! Gabriel was doing fine on Earth; the pagan gods had accepted him and seemed to fully believe that he was Loki. He even had that thing going on with Kali, the Hindu goddess of death. She wasn't half as scary as her title made her seem, and Gabriel was almost starting to have genuine feelings for her.

He decided to see what all the fuss up in Heaven was about. Setting himself up so he would hear the angels talking, Gabriel prepared himself for a long evening of sifting through conversations. Eventually, he got what he was looking for.

_We need to protect Dean Winchester. Castiel will go to Lawrence to watch over him and his brother. _

Castiel. That name sounded familiar. Gabriel thought back to his time in Heaven but no angels came to mind immediately. He decided to think about it on his way to Kansas.

Gabriel couldn't help but feel elated as he set off. He had always loved flying! As the messenger of God, the archangel had flown a lot when he was in Heaven, but he rarely got the chance to even stretch out his wings now that he was on Earth. Once he was high enough, Gabriel got his bearings and let his six wings take him to the Winchesters. He knew no one could catch him in the air – he had always been the fastest flier in Heaven – so the archangel let his thoughts return to the Castiel he so little memory of. Being in the sky helped him focus, and Gabriel found himself remembering a little seraph named Castiel – well, remembering the bright blue eyes of the young angel.

That was all Gabriel could remember in the short time it took to fly to the Winchesters. He sensed the grace of another angel – probably Castiel – nearby, so set to work disguising his. This was a skill the archangel had perfected in his time on Earth. Only another archangel would be able to feel Gabriel's grace when his work was done. Assured the lesser angel would not be able to sense him, Gabriel made his way to the motel the Winchesters were staying in. He manifested a maintenance uniform and knocked on the door he knew the chosen two were behind.

The door opened a crack and a little boy with bright green eyes peeked out. "Hey there, kiddo!" Gabriel said with a smile, "What's your name? Can I come in? I need to check the lights in your room."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "My name is Dean Winchester," He stuck his chin out defiantly, "and you can't come in."

Gabriel frowned, "I need to check the lights in your room. I'm on the maintenance team here. Please let me in." He heard a baby – Samuel Winchester – start crying, and Dean sighed.

"Fine, come on." The boy opened the door further and went to his brother.

Gabriel followed Dean inside, marvelling at the boy's soul; it was so strong! A bright yellow light was pulsing around Dean and it was all the archangel could do not to stare. Then Dean turned around with his brother cradled in his arms and Gabriel found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move. The younger boy's soul was stunning. Apart from the black area over his heart, Samuel's soul was perfect; a pure baby blue colour emanating from the small child. Gabriel had never seen a soul so bright, save maybe the other Winchester's. He could see why these children were so special.

Dean coughed, bringing Gabriel back to the real world. The archangel hastily checked the light bulbs and left. Flying home, Gabriel decided that the Winchester children, especially Sam, needed to be protected. He vowed to check in on them regularly.

Some time later, Gabriel went to see Kali. He had so much going on in his head, he needed a distraction and the goddess always had something interesting to talk about. When the archangel arrived, Kali threw herself into his arms. "I'm glad you're here, Loki - I have something to tell you." Gabriel hugged her back and gestured for her to speak. "As you know, I have been celibate for my time on Earth." The pretend pagan god nodded, slightly wary of what was coming next. "I believe it is time for that to change." Kali was shaking slightly, a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

Gabriel had a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that he shouldn't do this, but he brushed it off as angelic instincts telling him not to have sex with a Hindu goddess. He pulled himself together and grinned at Kali, pulling her towards her bedroom.

He lay in bed with a panting goddess. She looked up at him and grinned, and Gabriel smiled back at her, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had done something wrong. He watched her soul, the oranges and reds beautiful in their own way, but couldn't help himself from comparing it to the perfection of Sam Winchester's light blue.

He excused himself and left the goddess, feeling guilty about deserting her. He masked his grace and flew to the Winchesters, watching them from a safe distance and wondering how he could help the poor boys with the beautiful souls.


End file.
